


Surprise

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The popped cork ricochets off the ceiling and rolls to a standstill under the battered desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's drabylon community  
> Photo Prompt: A naked Brian lounging on a chair and holding champagne

The sun has set by the time Justin gets home.

Three consecutive nights of overtime at the gallery, three commissions due in three weeks, three long months without a visit to Pittsburgh. Justin is starting to hate the number three.

He pushes open the battered apartment door with a sigh.

And then stops.

The popped cork ricochets off the ceiling and rolls to a standstill under the battered desk.

Brian smiles languidly. "Heyyy, Sunshine."

Justin grins as he lets his overstuffed portfolio bag slip effortlessly from his shoulder. Deadlines or not, he doesn't think he'll be doing any painting tonight.


End file.
